Healing Love
by Duochanfan
Summary: After his third year at Hogwarts, Harry is back at Privet Drive and suffering nightmares after the Dementor attack at the end of the year. After waking the Dursley family once again, they have murder in their hearts. He sends a letter to Sirius and begs for help. The help he sends is in the only family Harry has left Viktor Nikiforov. Will Harry finally have the family he desires i
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Yuri on Ice, just messing around while I have the time.**

 **Here is another new story for you all to read. I do hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Healing Love**

 **Chapter One**

Harry woke up with a scream, the last remnants of his nightmare beginning to fade away. He shivered as he felt the coldness that came with Dementors. Harry knew that there weren't any around him, especially as he was back in Privet Drive after his third year at Hogwarts. But the nightmare, the chance of losing Sirius before he even got to know him. Feeling himself fade away as the Dementors closed in on the two of them, hearing the screams of his mother. It all plagued his mind and had done since he had returned from his third year at Hogwarts.

"Potter!" came a vicious yell from outside of his room. Uncle Vernon unlocked the door and thundered into the room.

The back of a hand connected with his cheek and Harry went flying off his bed and onto the wooden floor. Harry curled up protecting himself as best as he could from the kicks and punches that began to rained down on him. The thirteen, almost fourteen year old kept the pained cries from passing his lips. He didn't want to give his uncle the satisfaction of hearing them.

"I've had enough. You've been back five days and each night you have woken us up with your freakish screaming!" Vernon panted, standing up looming over his curled up nephew.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon," Harry apologised. It wasn't like he could help it. The nightmares had began as soon as he went to sleep that first night back at Privet Drive, and they didn't let up.

"Sorry isn't good enough Boy!" Vernon yelled, kicking him one last time.

"Vernon," Petunia called to her husband as she walked into the bedroom, "Leave the boy be and come back to bed. We can figure something out in the morning," she added, reaching out a hand towards him. Sending Harry a malicious look as he glanced at her through the gap in his arms that were covering his head.

Vernon took a deep breath, "You're right Pet, as always," he smiled kindly to her, taking her hand and walking out of the room.

Harry didn't move as he waited for the locked to finished clicking and the footsteps to fade away back into his aunt and uncle's bedroom. Harry shuddered on the floor, letting tears escape. He was there for a few moments before he pulled himself carefully onto his bed. He lay down, wincing in pain as his body protested the movements.

Harry glanced over at Hedwig, locked in her cage once again. He didn't know what to do, he had a feeling that this time things were going to go too far and he wouldn't be able to stop them. He moved gingerly up and reached under his bed, lifting up the loose floorboard he took the picks that the twins had given him as soon as he learnt how to pick muggle locks. He stood and limped over to Hedwig's cage and unlocked it.

"Hey girl," he whispered as he gently ran a hand over her feathers. "I really need you to do something for me."

A soft coo was his reply and he smiled at the bird of prey.

"Thanks," he said as he went over to the rickety desk and sat down. He quickly composed a letter to Sirius. At that moment in time, he was the only one he could trust. Dumbledore just ignored him when he said he was in danger with the Dursley's. The Weasleys, while a loving family, also ignored what the twins and Ron had told them when they had rescued him last year. Hermione didn't do anything either, and Harry knew that Ron had mentioned to her what had happened when they had rescued him after his first year.

 _Dear Sirius_

 _I don't know who to turn to, my nightmares are keeping the Dursley's awake at night and things aren't going well. I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that I won't last till the end of the week. I woke them up again tonight and they are planning to deal with me in the morning. I dread to think of how._

 _I don't know if you will believe me, no one else wants to know. I'm scared, I'm scared for my very life. They have threatened to kill me a number of times, and every now and then it felt like they were going to take that last step. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have never been nice, but they way they looked at me after I woke them up tonight, it's different. This time there is murder in their eyes, I can see it. I saw the same look on Riddle's face when he was trying to kill me in my second year, in the Chamber of Secrets._

 _I need to get out of here before they kill me Sirius. Please help me._

 _Harry._

Harry folded it up and put it in an envelope. He went over to Hedwig and tied it to her leg, "Take this to Sirius. I know that they will expect you to be here, but I have to find a way to get out of here, and you are my only hope. Don't give that to anyone but Sirius, all right Hedwig?"

A soft coo and Hedwig nibbled on the tips of Harry's fingers. Harry helped her to the window, glad that the bars weren't put back on. He opened the window and let the majestic bird out into the night sky. "Hurry," he pleaded as he watched her take flight and disappear from sight.

Harry went to his bed and lay down, groaning quietly in pain as he lay there. He stared up at the cracked ceiling above him. He didn't dare go back to sleep, even though his body cried out for rest. Harry wondered if Sirius would be able to help him. He hoped so, he wouldn't last much long in this prison. Harry curled up on his side and stared out of the window, waiting for Hedwig to come back.

It was almost two hours later when he saw her in the sky. Harry jumped up, giving a quiet yelp as his body protested the sudden movement. He steadied himself on the wall and limped over to the window, letting her in. She was carrying a letter and Harry couldn't help the hope that bloomed within his heart as he shakingly untied it and opened it, a small pendent fell out and onto the floor. He picked it up and looked at it, it was a small pendent of a grim and Harry couldn't help the small smile.

 _Harry_

 _I remember Petunia and Vernon when Lily and James got married. They were forced to come to the wedding by LIly's parents, and they weren't pleasant then. So I can imagine what they are like now. I have an idea and I need to speak with some of the Goblins in Gringotts to see if it's possible. It might take me a day or two, or even three to organise._

 _I will, if you want, send a letter to them threatening them a little to try and get them to behave a little, for a while longer at least. Though I don't think that would do anything, but speed up whatever they have planned. I don't know what to suggest that would keep you safe. Being inside isn't safe, but being alone or even on the run with me won't be safe either._

 _The pendent that is with the letter should help in protecting you. It makes it harder for people to want to stay around you. As soon as you put it on, the Dursleys should leave you alone a lot more. I just hope it is strong enough to deter them if they have murder in their black hearts._

 _Hold tight Harry, I'll do everything I can to make sure that you will go somewhere safe._

 _Sirius_

Harry put the letter down and put the pendant around his neck. He smiled when he felt a warmth go through him. He could feel the magic on the pendant and it was welcoming. He even felt safer with it resting against his skin. He sat down at the desk and began to write another letter back.

 _Sirius_

 _Don't send a letter to them. I know it would just make Uncle Vernon worse. I've put the pendent on, and thank you for it, I feel safer already. I just hope it works enough to stop them. Thank you, for believing me, and for helping._

 _Harry_

Harry put the letting into another envelope, sealed it and went over to Hedwig, "Are you up for another flight?" he asked her, hoping it wasn't too much for her. A soft coo and a ruffle of her feathers told Harry that she was fine with the idea. He smiled as he tied the letter to her leg and helped her out of the window once more. He watched her and limped back to his bed. Lying down he smiled, there was hope. Hope of escape, hope of a better life. Harry curled up as much as his body allowed him and watched the night sky for Hedwig to reappear.

XxXxX

Viktor Nikiforov sighed happily. Yuuri was lying, almost asleep in his arms as they cuddle on the sofa. Makkachin content as he lay his head on Yuuri's lap. It has been a busy day at the rink, practice was stepping up as the competition season was beginning once more. Nothing could be better than sitting their, cuddling, watching a film. It was peaceful. Viktor frowned as he heard tapping on the window. He glanced over and the frown deepened when he saw an owl tapping at the window.

"Sorry about this Yuuri," he said as he gently moved away from him and got up.

"Wha…?" Yuuri said sleepily as he glanced to Viktor and then to the tapping at the window.

"Nothing to worry about," he smiled charmingly as he went to the window and opened it, letting the cold air into the room for a second so the owl could swoop inside.

Yuuri watched with puzzled eyes as the Great Grey Owl landed on the back of a chair. Viktor closed the window quickly and went over. There was a letter attached to its leg. "Hmm," he hummed as he untied it and opened it.

"What is it?" Yuuri asked, waking himself up a little more and moving Makkachin out of the way so he could go over to him.

"It's from my mother," Viktor answered, surprised as he read the letter. He was hoping for a little more time before he brought Yuuri to see her.

"Why an Owl?" he asked standing beside him, but not looking over his shoulder to see the contents of the letter.

"It…" Viktor sighed, "It is a long story Yuuri, and I shall tell you, I promise," he smiled to him.

"All right, I won't push," he smiled back, "So what's the letter about? If you don't mind me asking," his voice sounded nervous.

"Ah, it seems that my mother wishes to meet with us tonight," he answered, "I hope you don't mind a visitor. She will be here in about ten minutes. My mother is not one for waiting around," he chuckled.

"But…" Yuuri's eyes went wide as he looked around the living room. It wasn't messy per say, but to Yuuri, it was even worse.

"Do not worry Yuuri, she is friendly," Viktor smiled and calmed his fiance down.

"We should at least clean up?" he protested as he began to go around the room and put things away.

Viktor sighed and shook his head. He quickly began to help his panicking fiance, knowing it would help the younger man's nerves to help. Instead of just standing there and watching. "Are you calm now?" He asked a few minutes later when the room was tidy.

Yuuri nodded, "Yes," his voice was slightly higher, betraying his nerves.

Before Viktor could reassure him the doorbell rang. He smiled, gently kissed him, "It will be fine, don't worry," he reassured once more before he went to the front door and opened it.

"My Solnyshko," came a bright and happy voice as soon as the door opened.

"Mama," Viktor said, his voice soft, "come in, you have yet to meet Yuuri," he smiled as he led the way into the small living room.

Yuuri watched, shaking slightly as an older woman walked in. Her hair was braided down one side, midnight black except small highlights of grey going through it, showing her age. Her eyes were the same startling aquamarine eyes as her son. A smile bloomed on her face as she saw Yuuri.

"I have heard so much about you," she gushed as she rushed forwards and wrapped her arms around the startled young man.

"H… HI," Yuuri was able to stammer a quick greeting. He had only heard a few things about Viktor's mother. That she was alive and well, and a very kind and gentle woman.

"I bet my little Solnyshko barely said a thing about me, did he?" she turned narrowed eyes towards her only child.

"I said you are a wonderful and kind mother," Viktor charmed, "Anyway. Yuuri, this is my mother, Victoria," he introduced, "Mama, this is my finace, Yuuri Katsuki."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you face to face instead of hearing about you from Viktor's letters," Victoria smiled gently to the nervous skater.

"It's… It's nice to meet you as well," Yuuri smiled back, still shaking.

"Solnyshko, I would love some tea," Victoria hinted to her son.

Viktor smiled, "Of course," and watched for a moment as his mother began to work her charms in soothing Yuuri's frazzled nerves.

"Tell me more about yourself Yuuri," I want to get to know my future son," she said leading the way to the sofa, moving Makkachin off so the two of them could sit down.

Sitting down, and still feeling a little unsure of himself, Yuuri wondered what he should tell her. "Well… There isn't much to know about me. I love to skate, and Viktor is my coach. I… I really don't know what I should say. I…" he trailed off, looking unsure of himself.

"I know there is more child," she said gently.

"Tea," Viktor said, walking back into the room with a tray with three tea cups and a pot, along with sugar and milk for his mother and some jam for himself.

"Thank you," Victoria smiled, letting her son pour for the three of them.

"So," Viktor said sitting down, "Why did you want to meet now? I know you were waiting for me to bring Yuuri to see you."

Victoria sighed, "I had some news from England, important and urgent news. You remember your cousin James and his beautiful wife Lily, when they were murdered?"

Viktor nodded, stirring the jam into his tea. "I remember James and Lily, and little Harry." Picking up his tea and leaning back in his chair he took a sip, waiting for his mother to continue.

"Harry was sent to live with Lily's sister when they died. Petunia and her husband," Victoria's eyes were sad as she recalled getting the news that her nephew and his wife had been murdered.

"Petunia," Viktor spat, remembering the spiteful woman that had been at James and Lily's wedding. The tea in his cup almost spilling out in his anger.

"Yes, I feel the same," she agreed, taking a sip of her tea, "I received word that things aren't going well for Harry. He is in need of a proper home. Those at Gringotts are the ones to get in touch with me. Harry had no other family left, but you and I. Only we can take him legally."

Viktor nodded, putting his cup down, "We are the only family he has left apart from Petunia and her family?"

"Just us. James didn't have any more siblings, as you know. And only Petunia for Lily," she answered, "Have you told…" she trailed off giving Yuuri a glanced.

"No, I was waiting until we came to visit," Viktor answered, "I think it will be all right to tell him now?"

Victoria nodded, a smile on her face as she turned to Yuuri, "I believe you are a little confused about that little conversation," she said, Yuuri nodded his head.

"It is something that I have hidden from the world at large, and can not leave this house. At all," Viktor emphasized as he got up and went over to Yuuri.

"What is it Viktor?" Yuuri asked, worried as to what the answer would be.

"I am a witch, and my son is a Wizard, as is my husband. We can use magic," she smiled as she pulled out her wand.

"Wha…?!" Yuuri blinked not believing what he was being told, "That's…" he shook his head.

"Not possible," Viktor chuckled, "It is." Viktor gave a flick of his wrist and a wand appeared in his own hand, he pointed it at the coffee table and a beam of light shot out of it and surrounded it, letting it rise from the ground to hover three feet in the air.

"Wh… I… Th…" Yuuri stammered, his eyes wide. His breathing began to quicken.

Viktor cursed as he put away his wand and went over to Yuuri, pulling him into his arms he rubbed his back, "Deep breath Yuuri, hold it…" he said, waiting for Yuuri to follow his direction. "Now let it out slowly," he added gently. He repeated himself a few more times before he felt that Yuuri was calm once more. "All right now Yuuri?" he asked, worried.

Yuuri nodded, leaning against Viktor tiredly, "Yes," he murmured, "I can't believe it."

"It is hard to believe, but I am a wizard, though I don't really use magic anymore. I live mainly in the mundane world. I found a love of Ice Skating when I was a child, and trained for that, while learning magic. But now, I prefer being here, with you," Viktor smiled softly, gently pulling Yuuri closer and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"So…" Yuuri began, not sure what he should say next.

"You are being told now, because you are going to be marrying Viktor, and as a spouse, you have the right to know. And because I am hoping that you and Viktor will take Harry in," Victoria said, handing Yuuri his tea, "Drink, it will help calm you a little," she smiled.

"Thank you," Yuuri said, taking the cup and sipping it slowly, leaning against Viktor.

"You really want us to take him in," Viktor shook his head, "Mama, I don't know if we would be able to, we travel the world for competitions. I know he might be back at school when those happen."

"That will be up to Harry is he wishes to continue schooling here in Russia or tutors," Victoria pointed out.

"What has happened to him? Do you have any details?" Yuuri asked her, frowning as he began to think of what the two had talked about.

"I don't know, just that it was urgent that we find a way to get him out of that house as soon as we can," Victoria answered him, looking to the worried young man.

"Viktor," Yuuri said, looking at him, "I think we should. What if this urgency is for a reason we don't know. I think we should do it, we'll figure it out as we go along," he smiled.

Viktor smiled back, "All right. Mama we'll take Harry in, though we will have to find a bigger place soon," he looked around the small apartment.

"I'll sort something out, close by, so it will be easy for you to get to the rink," Victoria chuckled, reassuring her son when he saw the protest in his eyes.

"Very well Mama," he nodded, leaving it to her, "What are we to do now?" he asked.

"We are to go to Gringotts Russia, in Moscow. I have a portkey ready to take us there. So we can sort it out tonight. If all things go well then he should arrive tomorrow morning," she said, standing up.

Yuuri drank the end of his tea and put the cup down. Viktor stood, pulling Yuuri up with him, "Let's go now then," the elder of the two said.

Yuuri nodded, "Of course."

Victoria held out a fluffy scarf, "Hold on tightly, it's a bit of a ride the first time," she advised as Yuuri looked at it.

"It's fine Yuuri," Viktor reassured him, taking hold of the scarf. Yuuri did the same and Viktor wrapped an arm around him, holding him tightly.

"MGB," Victoria said the passcode and with a swirl of magic they disappeared from the flat.

 **Thank you for reading and I do hope you have enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or Yuri On Ice, just having some fun while I can.**

 **Sorry for taking so long in getting this up, been using the last month and a bit to write ahead a little.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Yuuri almost fell to the floor when he landed. It was only thanks to Viktor's arm going around him, that he stayed standing. He looked around him, it was as though he had stepped into another time. He glanced back at Viktor, seeing a reassuring smile on the older man's face, he nodded.

Victoria walked forwards and over to one of the empty tellers, "Hello, we are here for a meeting with Account Manager Ironlock, my name is Victoria Potter Nikiforov. We are expected," she said.

"Yes, I shall take you to your meeting room," the teller grinned, showing off sharp teeth. The goblin got off the stood and walked around it and began to lead the way to the meeting rooms.

Victoria took the lead, with Viktor wrapping an arm around Yuuri, who was still silent taking in all that he saw around him.

"You all right?" Viktor asked as he looked to his fiance.

Yuuri nodded slowly, "Just a lot to take in," he smiled.

Viktor smiled back and then looked at his mother, "I wanted to ease you into this, not throw you in the deep end," he admitted.

"It's all right, by the sound of things we need to move quickly to help Harry," Yurri told him.

"Yes," he nodded as they came to a large double door.

"Account Manager Ironlock," the goblin said as he knocked on the door and opened it.

"They are here?" a gravelled voice came from inside.

"Yes, Madam Potter Nikiforov, her son and someone else," he said as he glanced to Yuuri.

"My fiance, Yuuri Katsuki," Viktor introduced.

"Enter," came the voice once more. The three entered and were directed to the seats, "Please be seated."

"You owled me to tell me about my grand nephew Harry. That something was going on at his current home," Victoria began, not wasting any time.

"Yes, we received word from Sirius Black, that things were not going well and that your Mister Potter was fearing for his life. That was at seven o'clock British time. Over the last few hours, we have been going through old files to find out what should have happened with Mister Potter after his parent's death. The wills were sealed at the time of death. Since Mister Potter is now over the age of thirteen he can ask for them to be unsealed. We sent word to him asking for such," Ironlock began to explain the situation.

"Was he able to give you that permission?" Viktor asked, holding Yuuri's hand tightly.

"Yes, but it took until three hours ago to receive it," Ironlock shook his head, "We opened the wills and found out that the wishes of Lily and James Potter were not carried out. The bequeathments have been sorted and several letters have been sent out to those that were mentioned. Then we came to the part as to who would have custody of Harry Potter. The family he ended up with were not mentioned, and the money that they received for him has since been stopped and we are going to be requesting an accounting of what was spent on him. Since the payments were not authorized to go to the Dursley family."

"Wh… Who was he supposed to go to?" Yuuri was the one to ask.

"And you are?" Ironlock asked him.

"I am sorry Ironlock, this is my fiance Yuuri Katsuki, he has only just been made aware of magic," Viktor said, smiling at Yuuri and then looking back at Ironlock.

"Congratulations, and to answer your questioned Mister Katsuki, there are four others that were to take him in if his Godfather could not," Ironlock smiled, showing his teeth. Yuuri gave a small smile back, still feeling unsure and afraid in this new environment. But his worry over Harry was beginning to overrule that fear.

"Who?" Victoria asked.

"Alice and Frank Longbottom, but they were attacked not long after the Potters were killed. Then it was Minerva McGonagall, Amelia Bones is also on the list. You and your husband were also on there Madam Nikiforov. I believe since you are blood family that you will have the stronger claim. Headmaster Dumbledore believes that Mister Potter should be with family. And since he is part of the ICW and Britain's Wizengamot, he will be listened to in that sense," he answered, looking at the regal woman before him.

"And since he would be listened to, they will think he knows what he is talking about and let him carry on dictating who he goes to if he leaves the Dursley family," Viktor nodded, getting what Ironlock was saying.

"Yes. Since he believes Harry should be with blood family, you will be able to take him with little to no protest from anyone else. I have no doubt that Headmaster Dumbledore will try and stop it. But since you are blood family, he will not have much say in going against you," Ironlock grinned.

"It will not be my husband and I that will take Harry in," Victoria said, glancing at her son and his fiance.

"It will be Yuuri and I," Viktor said, getting a nod of agreement from Yuuri.

"Are you both up to the task of taking in a teenage wizard and raising him?" Ironlock asked the two of them.

Yuuri nodded, "Yes, he is a child that needs a true home by the sound of it. That's all I need to know," he answered.

Ironlock observed him for a moment and then nodded, "Very well. You still have a strong claim, and as you are a couple and getting married it will work more in your favour. We have a lot to go through," he warned them.

"That's fine, whatever it takes," Viktor agreed.

Ironlock brought out the guardianship papers that they would have to go through to be able to take in Harry. Viktor and Yuuri listened to what he told them about the papers and read through them carefully. Dealing with contracts was something the two of them had to deal with in their skating career.

"I believe that is all that is needed," Ironlock said after two hours.

"Good, when will we be able to get Harry?" Viktor asked, concern in his voice as he thought of his second cousin being in danger.

"Tomorrow afternoon would be the best, St Petersburg time it will be 7 pm, around 4 pm British time," Ironlock said, "I will send you a portkey to arrived at the Dursley home, and one to bring you back."

"I have picked out the perfect home for you all," Victoria smiled as she waved around the papers she had been going through for the Nikiforov accounts.

"Oh, and where about would that be Mama?" Viktor asked as he got up and went over to her.

"Here, it's close to where you already are, so it won't be much of a change. It has three nicely sized bedrooms as well," she answered him, handing the paper over so he could read through it.

"Yes," Viktor nodded, "I can see us living here, Makkachin would love it," he agreed as he went over to Yuuri and showed him the nice house, set apart from its neighbours slightly.

Yuuri looked it over and nodded, he was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by all that he had learned in the last few hours. "Lo… Looks good," he smiled.

Viktor looked at him, "are you all right Yuuri?" he asked concerned.

Yuuri smiled, "I will be," he answered.

"We should go, we need to make sure the house is ready for Harry to arrive and to make sure that everything is moved," Victoria said, getting up and grabbing Yuuri's hand, "come on Yuuri, let's get everything sorted," she was grinning, happy and content that her Solnyshko was happy.

Yuuri looked helplessly towards Viktor who was grinning and watching as his mother and fiance soon left the room, "thank you for all the help Ironlock, please send the portkey as soon as it is ready for us to use."

"I will Mister Nikiforov, and congratulations on finding someone. Your mother despaired that you would never find anyone that you would settle down with," Ironlock grinned.

"My mother is overly dramatic," Viktor told him as he gave him a nod, "I shall leave you to your business. May your enemies tremble in fear of your might."

"And may you wealth, monetary and otherwise grown strong with every passing day," Ironlock told him.

Viktor smiled once last time and nodded, leaving the room and following the sounds of his mother as she talked none stop to Yuuri about what they could do with the house. They reached the portkey point and took the portkey back to Viktor and Yuuri's flat.

"Th… There is so much to do and we don't have a lot of time," Yuuri said as he began to look around the flat, seeing so much of their things all over the place.

Victoria smiled at him, going over and holding him tightly, "there is nothing to worry about Yuuri, everything will be done and sorted by morning. I don't doubt it. Now, I shall take my leave, enjoy your night. And I will come and stop by when Harry is more settled."

"We shall see you soon Mama," Viktor said as she let Yuuri go and hugged Viktor just as tightly.

"Bye," and with a quick turn, she disappeared from sight.

"W… What!?" Yuuri's eyes went wide glancing at Viktor before collapsing onto the sofa.

Viktor went over to him, sitting beside him, he pulled Yuuri into his arms, "it's all right, it's called Apparating," he told him, "A way to travel from one place to another. What we used before was a portkey and can be a little disorienting for some people."

"I…" Yuuri shook his head, "We don't have time. We need to pack up and move and then make sure we have what we need for the new place. W… we…" His breathing began to speed up as he shivered, hands sweating.

Viktor held him, stopping him from moving, "Yuuri, listen to my voice," he commanded. Yuuri stopped and leaned against him. "Just breathe for me would you, slowly breathe in," he instructed, waiting a few second before telling him, "Now out, nice and slow."

Yuuri carried on doing what Viktor told him. The older man had learned how to help when his anxiety hit him. It wasn't often as it used to be, but it was still there, and he was still learning to cope with it. Yuuri rested against him, his breathing slowly going back to normal. "Sorry," he apologized.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Yuuri, it is why I want to ease you into things. So it didn't come as a shock to you," Viktor said softly, "Now why don't you rest there for a while and I shall start with the packing. And don't worry, magic helps," he smiled standing up and flicking his wrist and his wand appearing in his hand.

Yuuri looked unsure, "I can do something," he protested about to stand up.

"Yuuri, sit down and rest for a while," Viktor told him, giving him a stern look, "trust me, we can get this done just fine. Just wait there," he reassured him.

Yuuri sighed as he let Viktor have his way. He watched as the older skater began to go around the apartment. Things began to shrink, fitting into small bags. Yuuri couldn't help the wonder on his face as he watched. It was almost two hours later when Viktor came back into the room, a small bag, which Yuuri wondered what would be able to hold. The living room still had some furniture around the room. Since Viktor had started in the others rooms.

"Just this room left," Viktor grins as Yuuri stood up.

"Really?" Yuuri's eyes were wide. He had a hard time thinking that the whole place was empty all ready. He knew that the living room was bare, only a couple of things still around.

"Yes, had to charm a few things, as they don't work well with Magic. But there are charms to protect them for a short period of time," he told him as he began to go around the living room.

Yuuri couldn't help it as he began to go through the flat. It was beginning to hit him that his life in this flat was almost over. Though they were just moving to a bigger place. He looked around the bedroom. It was empty, everything that had been in there was now gone. It didn't look right.

Yuuri's shoulders slumped as he thought of their time here. He collapsed to the ground, tears in his eyes. He knew that things were changing. He was going to be a parent to a child that needed the love of family around him. He tried to keep the tears at bay. Yuuri jumped a little as arms went around him.

"Everything is all right Yuuri," Viktor reassured him softly.

"I…" he started and stopped several times, "It's so fast. What if I'm no good, what if I…" he was cut off as Viktor appeared in front of him.

"Yuuri," he called, "Do not worry, we are in this together, as always." he leaned forwards, kissing him gently, "Now, let's get ready. I will be apparating us to our new home. Mama already had some things sent over for Harry, we just have to figure out which room he is to have and decorate it a little. He can change it when he arrives if he wishes."

Yuuri nodded but didn't really believe that he would be able to do much. Viktor stands and pulls Yuuri up. Viktor holds him tightly and Yuuri closes his eyes. Makkachin obediently stands up on his back legs, Viktor wraps an arm around the lovable poodle. Viktor apparated them away from their old flat and to their new home.

Makkachin bounded off, no ill effect from the apparition since he had gone through it a few times in the past. Yuuri kept his eyes closed for a while, leaning against Viktor. It was disorienting. He felt as though he had been squeezed and then stretched out. Viktor held him, feeling the younger skater shaking in his arms. He knew that everything in the last several hours was now beginning to sink in for Yuuri.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Viktor asked again, looking down at the head of black hair.

Yuuri pulled back giving him a shaky smile, "I… I will be. It's ju… just. This is something I never knew about you. I can understand having t… to keep it secret. I… it's…" he trailed off looking away from Viktor and glancing around the room.

Viktor's heart fell, "You feel like I have betrayed your trust," he whispered, fearing that he was right.

Yuuri's eyes snapped to him, "No! I… A little maybe. I know there is more to it than that. I just wished that I could have known sooner. You hid a part of yourself away from me. I want you to be you. And being a wizard is part of who you are. You… You shouldn't have had to hid it away!" he tightened his grip on Viktor and hid in Viktor's chest, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Oh Yuuri," Viktor whispered, "there is nothing for you to be sorry about. You are right I should have told you about this ages ago. I just never thought to most of the time as I haven't really used magic since I graduated school. Even now, I barely use it. Even before I finished, I would only use it when I was learning. As soon as that was over I concentrated everything I was into my skating."

"It's okay Viktor, I understand I really do," he said, voice muffled, "I don't care. You are you, I just have something new to learn about that's all," he paused for a moment before smiling, "now let's get this place sorted and turned into a home."

Viktor smiled as he looked down at Yuuri, "Then let's get to work."

Yuuri moved out of Viktor's arms and the two of them began to go through each room, rearranging the furniture and on occasions adding their own. Yuuri watched in awe at how easy it was for Viktor to move things into their rightful places. It took over two hours for Yuuri to be happy with where everything ended up. Yuuri walked back into the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate and handed one over.

"Well, it looks good," Viktor said as he glanced at him.

"Yeah," Yuuri replied absently glancing around at the strange room he was now in. There was their furniture, but it didn't quite feel like a home to him yet.

"Yuuri, don't over think things," Viktor told him, breaking the younger man out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Yuuri smiled, "It just doesn't feel like ours yet," he admitted looking away quickly, staring at the dark liquid in his mug.

"You're right, it doesn't, but it will. We have to make it ours," he reassured him, reaching a hand over and placing it on Yuuri's.

Yuuri nodded, "Suppose you're right on that," he sighed and the two drank their hot chocolate.

"Come on Lubov Moya," Viktor said as with a flick of his wand the mugs went to the kitchen and he pulled Yuuri up from the sofa, "we should get some sleep. We will be busy tomorrow getting Harry's room ready for when he arrives. And then getting Harry and making sure that he will be all right," he finished as he led the way to the master bedroom.

They quickly got ready for bed, both of them feeling tired after all that they had learned that day. Yuuri had a feeling it was going to be hard for him to get to sleep that night. Yuuri lay his head on Viktor's chest, as Viktor's arms wrapped around him, running his fingers through the black hair. Yuuri smiled as they remained quiet, not saying a word. Slowly the movement of Viktor's hands stopped as he drifted to sleep.

It didn't take long for Yuuri's smiled to fade and his eyes to open and stare towards the window on Viktor's side of the room. ' _Can I really do this?_ ' he wondered, ' _No, I don't think I will be able to. I'll fail. I'll do something to ruin it. I know I will. I always do._ ' He closed his eyes as he felt the tears behind to form. ' _I have to try though. I have to do my best, if he hates me, I don't care._ '

Yuuri couldn't help the hitch in his breathing for a moment. Eyes flew open, hoping that he hadn't woken Viktor up. He gave a trembling smile as Viktor slept on, oblivious to the turmoil that was running through Yuuri's mind. Yuuri settled himself down again, staring at the window again, as more and more thoughts began to plague his mind. His breathing began to speed up, and the normal rhythm of Viktor's heart beat only reminded him that Yuuri's life was going to change drastically in the next twenty-four hours.

Viktor's eyes slowly opened as he felt Yuuri begin to shake beside him. He soon felt the rapid breaths on his chest and the quick rise and fall of Yuuri's chest. "It's all right Moya Lyubov," he said softly, pulling Yuuri closer, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"I… I…" Yuuri tried to speak, but he couldn't say anything through the large lump in his throat and the breath that kept getting away from him.

"Everything will be just fine. You will no doubt be wonderful at helping Harry adjust to living with us. You already act like a parent to Yurio, much to his annoyance. Harry will come to love you as I do, and as Yurio does," Viktor tried to reassure him.

Yuuri nodded, not trusting his voice. Yuuri slowly began to calm, though the thoughts and worries were still there.

"How about I tell you a story of my cousin James, and the first time I ever skated on the ice?" Viktor asked, getting a small nod. "I was nine and staying with my Aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus for Christmas. James was home from school and he was going to meet his new girlfriend a few days before on a date. My Aunt and Uncle were busy, so James had to take me with him. So, he took me, much to his annoyance. It was the first time I met Lily, she was beautiful and so kind and caring. We went ice skating. James fell over all the time. But Lily was good, she could do a few of the low-level jumps, up to doubles. Over the next few days, we would meet with her. Then James had to see family, and Lily was asked to watch over me. She taught me my first jump, a single toe loop. She was the one that started my love for Ice Skating, I learned more and more each time I saw her. She enjoyed figure skating, but never took it up as a profession."

"So she was the one that started it for you," Yuuri smiled, he had calmed as had his mind as he listened to the story.

"Yes, she is," Viktor said softly, "How about I tell you the time a year later when Lily was trying to teach James how to jump?"

"Please," Yuuri smiled.

Viktor quickly launched into the story, keeping his voice quiet as he felt Yuuri's breathing even out. A few minutes later he looked down and saw Yuuri sleeping peacefully. Viktor smiled as he closed his own eyes, tightening his arms around Yuuri and let himself drift off to sleep, they had a lot to do tomorrow in preparation for Harry's arrival.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews and I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Harry Potter or Yuri On Ice, just playing around for a bit.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, life is kicking me down. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing, editing and posting. Please don't expect regular updates for a while though.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Yuuri sighed and smiled as he looked around the room. He put down the paint roller, grinning a little when it magically cleaned itself. The paint was magic, so when it went on the walls it dried almost instantly and it only took one coat. Yuuri glanced around, the deep greens blending well with the pastel blues around the room. It was nice, and Yuuri couldn't help but wonder how their own bedroom would look when they decorated it.

Yuuri felt a presence behind him, and turned, smiling when he saw Makkachin sitting in the doorway, "Hey Makka," he smiled as he went over to the poodle and knelt down, "So what do you think about us having someone else living here?" he asked, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer, but it felt better than the silence that was surrounding him at the moment in time.

Yuuri shuddered a little, it didn't feel like it was real some days. Living with Viktor, being in Russia. And now having a child live with them. Even if they were a teenager, they were still depending on them to guide them through life. But what would he know? Yuuri jumped when he felt a tongue against his face.

"Sorry Makka," Yuuri smiled fussing the poodle, "was getting lost in my own thoughts again," he apologised standing up and turned to the room again.

Yuuri looked it over with a critical eye. It didn't seem like a room for a teenager. He knew that when he was a teen he had posters all over the walls. But that would have to wait until Harry was living there for that to happen. Viktor hadn't spoken much about Harry coming to living with them. But he acted like he was happy about the thought, Yuuri couldn't help but be nervous.

"You are overthinking things again," came a voice from behind him.

Yuuri turned to quickly and his legs twisting beneath him as he moved too quickly. Eyes wide as he headed to the floor. Strong arms wrapped around him, stopping his fall. He looked up, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry," he apologised.

Viktor chuckled, a soft smile on his face, "I'm sorry for startling you."

"It's fine," Yuuri said, standing straight, "So, were you able to get all that you wanted?" he asked, not seeing anything. But then he had been introduced to the fact that Viktor could shrink everything in a house into a small bag and transport it anywhere.

"Yes I did," he grinned as he fetched the bag that he had dropped to the floor when he saw Yuuri start to fall.

"It wouldn't be broken at all would it?" Yuuri asked, worriedly.

Viktor shook his head, "No, the bag protects everything inside from bumps, bangs and drops." He picked it up and opened it up, bringing out all that he had brought.

"Bed, desk, chair, armchairs, table..." Yuuri trailed off as more and more began to come out of the bag, "I don't think it will all fit into the room Viktor," he said, glancing around the room.

"It will don't worry, and it's not all for the room," he smiled, as he then looked around, "Oh you finished?" he blinked.

"Yes," Yuuri laughed and shook his head, "It wasn't hard with the magic paint you got this morning, just had to be careful around the edges that's all," he said, he was feeling somewhat proud of the way the room looked.

"We should do our room in a few days, let's wait for Harry to settle in before we do so," Viktor said.

"Sure, though I don't know what colours we should do our room," Yuuri sighed as he turned and looked around the room, the floor was carpeted a dark blue.

"We'll think about that later," Viktor said, "Now, let's finish the room off," he said, pulling out his phone and looking at the time, "We should be getting the portkey soon. And Yakov keeps texting," he sighed as he saw the notifications pop up on the screen telling him he had 35 messages from Yakov and a couple from Yurio.

"We should have told him that we needed the day to ourselves. I'm surprised he hasn't called us yet," Yuuri said as he pulled his own phone out and saw a few messages as well.

"I forgot to do so this morning," Viktor grinned.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, "Next time I'll do it, all right," he sighed as he began to clean the room up so they could get the furniture sorted out.

Viktor helped and soon enough the furniture was back to its normal size and was being levitated into place. When everything was settled the two of them stood in the middle of the room. It looked like a room now, though it still didn't belong to a teenager yet.

"Do you think he will like it?" Yuuri asked, feeling nervous once more, "I... What if he doesn't?" he worried.

Arms went around him as a head rested on his shoulder, "Don't worry. The room looks fine, and if there is something that he doesn't like, then we will be happy to change it. So leave all those worries behind you Lubov Moya," he said pulling Yuuri's head to the side so he could kiss him.

Yuuri blushed, "I don't think I will stop. I... I can't help it."

Viktor's eyes went soft as he looked at him, "I know," he sighed.

"How much longer do you think it will be before we will be going to get Harry?" Yuuri asked, changing the subject as best as he could.

Viktor was about to say something when their phones both vibrated in their pockets. They shared a look and got them out, "Another text from Yakov," Viktor sighed.

"Mine's from Yurio," Yuuri said as he typed something back. Viktor quickly doing the same.

"Told him we may not be in today and will try for tomorrow, that I have something to talk to him about," Viktor said putting the phone back into his pocket.

"Told Yurio much the same," Yuuri smiled, "Well, there isn't much left for us to do, we could..." he trailed off as something began tapping on the window.

"That might be it," Viktor said as he went over to the window, opening it and letting in the brown owl. Handing over a small package and a letter he quickly left through the still open window. Viktor opened the letter and read it aloud as it was written in Cyrillic.

 _Mr Nikiforov_

 _Here is the portkey to number four Privet Drive. It will let you land in the back garden of the property. It does not have a set time to go off, just a password, which is Harry Potter. We have been told to pass on a message. To set it to take you back to where you are, set the location by saying 'Portus Beta' and then the name of the home._

 _'Take care of him, make sure Dumbledore doesn't get anywhere near him again. He will do all he can to try and get Harry under his control. Make sure that you are airtight in your guardianship of him. If you wish, adopt him. He could do with a family. I know that you will care for him, Vikki. Keep him safe.'_

 _We were told not to pass on the name of the person who wrote it. But I advise to follow it as well and Adopt Harry Potter if things work out._

 _Ironlock_

"Vikki?" Yuuri puzzled over the name.

"It is something that..." he paused, his eyes going wide as he realised the implications of the name, "Sirius Black, he is an escaped mass murder from England. He was also Harry's godfather. He escaped last year, some said that he was going after Harry. They said that he was working with the people that targeted Harry's parents. The papers reported that he was going after Harry for revenge, but nothing happened. That I know of. By... by the look of it, he has been in contact with Harry and is the one to bring his situation to light."

"He gave you the nickname?" Yuuri asked, nodding slowly.

"Yes, when I was still very young. I started growing out my hair when I was young, and it was his way to tease me, not that it worked. I liked the nickname," he smiled softly in remembrance.

"So why would he help Harry then?" Yuuri asked, getting confused.

"I don't know, but he has, and now we bring Harry here and protect him," Viktor smiled.

Yuuri tried for a smile and failed, "How can we protect him?"

"Don't worry, there are wards around the house. Only those with good intent can come through them. No one that wishes any harm to those inside can pass. Whether that it mental or physical harm or even to put someone in harm's way. Which is what Dumbledore plans to do if I have read things right," Viktor reassured him, smiling.

Yuuri nodded, "Okay," he said. "Oh, but he won't speak any Japanese or Russian, how will he cope. I know I don't speak Russian well, but I'm getting better each day, I know we have English, but..." he trailed off, beginning to over think things again.

Viktor chuckled, "Did you ever wonder why I was speaking Japanese so well when I first arrived?" he asked.

"Well... I..." Yuuri blushed, he hadn't really given it a thought.

"I used a spell to help me learn the language quickly. It works by letting me talk and read the language straight away but slowly fades away as I learn. I'll be using it on Harry so he would be able to pick up Russian and Japanese, so make sure to talk you home language at times with him. He won't learn otherwise," Viktor answered him, smiling, "Now, let's go and get Harry," he said as he pulled out the Bronze Statue from the small package.

Yuuri watched as Viktor pulled out his wand and tapped it, doing what was instructed and setting a return trip onto the portkey. Viktor smiled to Yuuri and got a nod as he reached out to the largish statute and held on for dear life. He wasn't fond of the method of travel no matter how fast it was for them to use it.

Yuuri squeaked as he felt the hooking sensation grab at his navel. It was uncomfortable as the world started to swirl around him. It went on for a few minutes before it finally stopped with a jolt. Yuuri was able to steady himself quickly. He looked around him, they had landed in a neat and tidy back garden, full of flowers around the edge and the lawn meticulously cut. The fences were high, giving the people who used the garden some privacy from neighbours.

Viktor had an arm out, just in case Yuuri had lost his balance. He couldn't help the prideful smile when Yuuri was able to keep on his feet on his own when they had landed. "Well," he began as he gave a quick glance around, "I think we should go in a..." he was cut off as a scream ripped through the air.

They glanced at each other for a split second and then to the house in front of them as another scream came from inside. Yuuri wasted no time and took off towards the back door. He pulled on it, sighing briefly in relief as it opened. He rushed inside, not knowing if viktor was following him. He glanced around as pained whimpers met his ears along with the occasional scream. Brown eyes went wide as they spotted an obese man raining down blow after blow onto a huddled form.

"Yamaro!" Yuuri screamed out as he ran and used his speed, strength and what small weight he had to push the man away from the child curled up on the floor of what appeared to be a living room.

Yuuri dropped to the floor and protected the child, gathering the trembling form into his arms. A pale hand clutched at him in desperation. Viktor rushed to them and stood in front of them and glared at the three other people in the room.

"Get out of my house!" the obese man roared as he went to raise the cricket back that he had used to beat the child, and attempted to hit Viktor.

"VIktor!" Yuuri called out, worried.

"Mu'dak," Viktor sneered as he flicked his wrist, wand in hand and sent a spell at the bat, turning it into sawdust that rained down onto the carpet.

"You, you're one of... of those FREAKS!" he yelled a finger pointed at them.

"The only freak that I can see in this room is you," Yuuri glared at him, holding the child to him and running a calming hand through the inky black hair, "It's all right," he whispered as he felt the child tremble, "I take it you are Harry?" he asked, getting a small nod against his chest.

"Well," Viktor grinned to the man in front of him, "I suggest that you calm down and sit down. Yuuri, I will summon Harry's things in the house. Anything that belongs to him will come to me," he said, explaining what he was going to do.

Yuuri nodded his head. He didn't think it would have been a good idea for him to be left alone with the obese man in front of them. He didn't look like he was going to do as Viktor suggested and calm down, let alone sit down. "Hurry, I think we need Harry to see a doctor when we arrive home," he said as he glanced down at Harry. He could still hear the soft whimpers, and his heart went out to what the child was going through.

"I will," he nodded and then raised his wand, "Accio Harry Potter's belongings." It took a few moments before things began to whiz into the room and settled down at Viktor's feet. A bang came from the hallway as a large trunk finally made its way through the door.

"You're not taking that!" Petunia yelled as a small ornamental clock came off the shelf and ended up in the pile.

Viktor put his wand towards the woman, "I suggest that you stop," he told her calmly, "I asked for anything that belonged to Harry Potter, therefore it belongs to him."

"No, I wanted it, it's mine," she screamed as she was about to move.

"It's not," Viktor said, "if it was then it wouldn't have come. Now why have you claimed this?" he wondered as he looked at the clock. It was a beautiful dome clock, depicting a garden with moving dancers at the bottom.

"I..." Petunia began sliding onto the chair behind her, "My mother gave it to Lily, but I... I took it when they were getting married, I wanted it."

"Then it is not yours," VIktor nodded as he picked it up, "Delicate, should not be shrunk," he noted as he conjured a box and settled it inside, casting charms on the box to make sure that it would be fine for the trip home.

"Why... why are you here?" Vernon asked, watching the two strange men before them.

"Well, your guardianship of Harry has been revoked. I and my fiance will now be looking after him. And do expect a call soon or a visit. They want to see that the money that you got for him was spent on him. If it wasn't, well I suggest that you get ready to pay what you didn't spend back," there was a dark look on Viktor's face, one that Yuuri had never seen before.

"You can't..." he stopped, eyes going wide as they took in what Viktor had just said.

Viktor began to shrink most of the things before them, though he took the wand and knelt next to Yuuri, "Harry child, here, your wand," he said as he waited a moment before a pale hand to come out from where it was hidden by Yuuri and took hold of it, pulling it close.

"We should get going," Yuuri said, getting a nod of agreement out of Viktor.

"Harry, I need you to hold onto this all right. We are to get away from here but you have to hold on tightly," Viktor instructed as he grabbed hold of Harry's things, including the box and took hold of Harry's hand, putting it on the statue as Yuuri did the same. They were all huddled on the floor, and Viktor hoped that they would all be able to retain their balance as they landed. he didn't want to see harry hurt further. With a word, they swirled away from Privet Drive.

They landed with a jolt and a groan coming from Harry. Yuuri looked down and with a panicked cry, he said, "He… he's passed out, you, we should get a doctor here, or should we take him to the hospital," unsure of what they should actually do.

"Get him to his room and put him in bed. I'll go and get a healer. They will be able to help better," Viktor said as he stood up and apparated away.

Yuuri looked at the sport for a second before he stood up, Harry lying limply in his arms, "It's all right," he murmured, even though the teenager wouldn't be able to hear him.

Yuuri went up the stairs, avoiding Makkachin that was walking behind him. He reached Harry's bed and lay him down on it. He didn't know if he should cover the child up, or leave him until the healer had been. "Makkachin, wait outside the room," he ordered the poodle, hoping that he would listen.

With a whine, he did as he was told and went out. Yuuri smiled at him and then looked at the child on the bed. He brushed unruly hair back so he could get a good look at the child's face. it was bruised, and he had no doubt that there would be even more on the rest of him.

"What did they do to you?" Yuuri asked, his eyes filling with tears sitting on the edge of the bed and taking hold of a hand. The other clutched tightly on the wand that was still held within it. Yuuri heard two pops from downstairs and looked at the door as people rushed up the stairs. He smiled, they were here.

Viktor walked into the room first, talking in rapid Russian to the older male that was following him. "Yuuri," he said, in English, sending the healer a look.

"Yes, English, no time for a spell," he smiled slightly and then went over to the bed and brought out his wand. He began to weave it up and down Harry's still form. A piece of parchment appeared in the air above the teenagers and the healer looked at it occasionally, frowning at what he was reading.

Viktor put his arms around Yuuri, seeing the distress that the younger man was feeling at the situation. They waited as the healer began to feed the unconscious child some potions. "What's going on?" Yuuri asked quietly, wishing he knew what the healer was doing.

"I'm giving a potion to help," the healer said, hearing the question and looking up, "I'm done," he nodded.

"How is he?" Viktor asked as he walked over, Yuuri grabbing onto his hand for comfort, and as soon as Yuuri reached the bed his other hand took hold of Harry's.

"Hurt badly, but will get better," he reassured.

"What are his injuries and are there things that we need to know?" Viktor asked as Yuuri settled on the edge of the bed.

"Injury to ribs, broken and bruised. A potion to help, give over three days. Will be good then. Take easy while they heal. His wrist is sprained, need to bandage, will take some time to heal fully. Cuts can heal, bruises with balm," he said as he handed over some potions and a balm, "He has an infection from some cuts, need cleaning, I will do now, and potion to help," he said, hoping that they got all that he was trying to say. He stopped for a moment and then repeated it all in Russian, a little clearer for Viktor to understand what he needed to do, handing over the last of the potion that he would need.

The healer then vanished the tattered clothing that Harry was wearing apart from his underwear and began to clean and heal some of the cuts, some would have to heal over time as they had been infected and would need to be cleaned a few more times before they could be healed to make sure no more infection remained inside. He used some of the balms on the bruises.

"Concussion, be careful," the healer said as he looked to Viktor. The healer finished what he needed to do and gave the instructions once more on Harry's care and that they should call him if anything else happened.

"Thank you," Viktor said with a smile, "and I will if we need to."

"Yes thank you," Yuuri smiled and bowed to him, staying with Harry as Viktor then showed the healer out of their home.

Viktor bound back up the stairs, smiling as he saw Yuuri still holding Harry's hand, "Let me clean off the bed," he said, pulling out his wand and cleaning the bed and spelling some soft pyjamas onto Harry.

"We'll need to take him shopping for more clothes," Yuuri said, "He won't be used to the colder weather here," he added as he looked at Viktor.

Viktor nodded in agreement, "We will, before then, let's get him healed up and ready to face the world outside these doors," he said as he went over to the bed and helped Yuuri tuck Harry into bed properly.

Yuuri went over to one of the armchairs and pulling it closer to the bed, "I think you should talk to Yakov, one of us should be here for him over the next few days. I don't think we should take him to the rink when he is ill," he said, as that had been the plan.

Viktor nodded as he pulled out his phone and walked out of the room. It took a few rings before it was picked up. Yakov immediately started shouting at them for missing practice, "Yakov, please stop."

Yakov stopped the tirade when he hears Viktor's voice, it was weary and there was something else that he had never heard in the young man's voice, "Vitya?" he asked.

"My cousin Harry, was being abused. He has come to live with Yuuri and I. We have taken over guardianship. He has been hurt badly Yakov. He is healing and it will take some time. I'm warning you as Yuuri and I may not come in for a few days while he settles into his new home," Viktor told him, his voice soft as he looked to the closed bedroom door.

"Take all the time you need, are you sure your apartment will be big enough?" he asked, concerned.

"We have moved into one of my families homes, 's a little closer to the rink, so don't worry. I'll send you the address later. For now, I wish to get back to Yuuri and Harry in case he wakes. He doesn't know that he's been sent to us yet. He was unconscious when he came to us," Viktor sighed.

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon. And take care," he said, his voice soft for the young man that he thought of as a son.

"We will," Viktor promised as he ended the call and went back into the bedroom, grabbing a chair and settling beside Yuuri to watch over Harry. Only leaving to get something to eat for the two of them and wait for Harry to wake up.

* * *

 **Thank** **you for the wonderful reviews, you are all amazing. I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	4. Author Note (not abandoning just moving)

Hi all

I have no doubt that most of you have noticed that I haven't posted over here in a long time. That is mainly because I find it so hard to keep updating on two different sites (and in some cases 3). So I have taken to only updating on AO3 as it's easier for me to do so using a Chromebook, which is what I have to use for my fic writing.

Below is a link, you just have to take out the spaces to use it. That will link you to all my work, including chapters that have been updated over there for many fics, that haven't been updated here.

archiveofourown users/Duochanfan/works

I may one day get around to updating on here again, but it might not be for a long time. I have found over the last couple of years that while I love writing fics, it drains me so badly to try and edit and post them, especially with multiple sites to do so on. I will be trying to finish all the fics I have as WIP's over there, some may take longer than others. But I haven't abandoned those over there, though there are a few that I won't be finishing (The Nomad, The Saviours Wish, Time Paradox), and some that I might take a lot longer to finish because of how unsure of what I am writing (It's Not Okay is one of those).

Have to be honest, that these days if I could just write and pass everything along to someone else to edit and post I would be a very happy bunny. The only thing that does keep me writing, editing and updating are the comments and reviews that people give me, reminding me that you are out there and still reading my stories.

Thank you for all the wonderful support you have given me on here and I hope I will see some of you over on AO3, still reading the mess that are my stories.

Duochanfan


End file.
